stockport_wrestling_associationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is an American professional wrestler and video game personality signed to Stockport Wrestling Association, where he is known for being their second World Heavyweight Champion. Fury has also held the Cross Atlantic and Connect Championships, making him one of a select few Triple Crown Champions in SWA. Fury is known for his distinctly unsympathetic character, accompanied by a signature laugh, cultivated from his participation in Namco Bandai's Tekken series. Professional wrestling career Fairy Slayer Arc (2009-2010) Bryan Fury made his SWA debut in a tournament to determine the first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. In the first round of this tournament, which took place at the SWA premiere New Day, New Fight, Bryan Fury would lose to future ally Vergil, eliminating him from contention. Bryan would later interfere in the Steve Fox-Gajeel Redfox match, costing Gajeel the match. Following his defeat of Grey Fullbuster, Bryan received another Championship Opportunity. This time he would face Steve and Gajeel in a Trinity Match to determine the first-ever SWA Cross Atlantic Champion at the Jim Breaks Special ''event. Ultimately, Steve would win the match and Championship. Bryan would continue his feud with Gajeel, vowing to "crush the backbone of Fairy Tail". At ''Collision, Bryan fulfilled his ambition by defeating Gajeel and literally injuring his back. This immediately drew the ire of Natsu Dragneel, leading to a Connect Match at the Autumn Special, in which Fury partnered Vergil to face Team Natsu (Natsu and Grey Fullbuster). Bryan Fury's team would emerge victorious, with Fury defeating Natsu again in November to become World Champion Erza Scarlet's next challenger. To prepare for his third championship opportunity, Bryan continued his perfect record against Fairy Tail mages with a shockingly quick defeat of Erza's fellow S-Class mage Laxus Dreyar. At SWA's Christmas Special on 17th December 2009, Bryan defeated Erza to become the new SWA World Heavyweight Champion. Thus Bryan gained the nickname "Fairy Slayer". At SWA Reverberation Scarlet used her rematch clause for Fury's championship- however Fury was disqualified after delivering his Mach Punch to Erza's left eye. Fury retained his championship due to the "champion's advantage" of retaining the championship via a disqualification. In consequence, SWA owner Duke removed this advantage to prevent Fury from hurting his challengers indiscreetly. Bryan's next feud would be against Kraft Lawrence, who pinned him while teaming with Natsu Dragneel against Fury and Laxus Dreyar. Laxus was reported to have botched the finish, failing to break up Lawrence's flash pinfall on Fury. Nevertheless, this was used as a plot point to set up Lawrence as the sympathetic underdog, with Fury underestimating the kind businessman and making his second defence by the skin of his teeth at SWA Leviticus. After making his third defence against Lawrence in a Best Of Trinity Match at Climax, Fury would make the poor decision of threatening Duke's crush Mirajane Strauss. Thus, for his fourth defence Duke made Fury defend his championship against Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet in a Fourtitude Match at Fame Game. At this event, held on 16th May 2010, Fury lost his championship to Natsu, ending his reign at 146 days. Afterwards, Bryan would play prominent roles in heel stables The Uprising and Mundus Gob. He was the second-highest ranked member in both, assisting the leaders (Laxus Dreyar and Vergil, respectively) directly. Indeed, following the dissolution of Mundus Gob, Vergil and Fury continued their partnership, as the True-Blue Villains tag-team. After Fox Two forced TBV to disband also, following a 'Unit Must Disband' match, Bryan experienced a borderline slump. Said slump ended in a big way; Fury won the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Erza Scarlet again. Jura ended this second reign after 70 days. Following another grave loss against Lyon Vastia at Collision, Bryan experienced another bad run of form. This culminated in a relatively quick defeat to Natsu Dragneel. This swift loss and subsequent failed post-match assault caused Fury to seemingly snap. Bryan squashed Fairy Tail supporting character Rogue Cheney in his next contest. At Leviticus, despite not being booked, Bryan Fury intimidated the young Wendy Marvell, attacked Erza Scarlet back-stage and finally brawled with Erza's male friend Jellal Fernandes. Wendy and Erza are, like Natsu, current Fairy Tail mages, while Fernandes is a notable Fairy Tail ally. Natsu was livid at Bryan's behaviour, swearing revenge in the upcoming B1 Climax Tournament; Bryan Fury and Natsu Dragneel were drawn in the same Block. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Anaconda vice, sometimes while crossing the opponent's arms- 2009-2014; used as a signature move thereafter **''Cobra Crossing'' (Anaconda vice/ cobra clutch combination)- 2015- present; adopted from Hiroyoshi Tenzan **''Corrupt Driver'' (Sitting tombstone piledriver)- 2015- present **''Gravity Brain Buster'' (Snap double underhook brainbuster)- 2009-2013; used as a signature move thereafter **''Mach Punch'' (Knockout punch) *'Signature moves' **''American Guillotine'' (Fireman's carry bulldog) **Big boot **Big swing **Cobra clutch, used as a submission hold or to set-up a Back-breaker, Driver or Slam **Knee lift, occasionally used to taunt the opponent **Multiple powerbomb variations ***Multiple ***Running ***Standing ***Spiral **Pavement slam **Running powerslam, sometimes into the turnbuckles **Sitting three-quarter face-lock jawbreaker **Snake Eyes **Spinning backfist **Throat thrust *'With Vergil' **''Fairy Slayer'' (Mach Punch (Fury)/ Spinning leg sweep (Vergil) combination) ** Guilty Cut ''(Fireman's carry flapjack (Fury)/ ''Judgement Cut (Vergil) combination) ** Pavement slam (Fury)/ Inverted DDT (Vergil) combination *'Nicknames' **'Fairy Slayer' **'The Machpion' **'True-Blue Villain' **'Wicked Replicant' **'The Cross Breed' *'Entrance themes' **'Killing In The Name' by Rage Against The Machine (24th July 2009- 20th February 2015) **'Renegade' by Manafest (13th March 2015- present) **'Undead' by Hollywood Undead (Used while teaming with Mundus Gob/ Vergil) Category:SWA Trueborns